Princess and the Geek
by PerfectlyLucyy
Summary: Aria is the most popular girl in school, Rosewood Princess and It Girl. Ezra is one of the schools geeks. One night will change both of their worlds. First for a while. Then forever. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story. Just having a go here. I'm sorry in advance if the storyline is horrible or something. I have no idea how long it's going to be but I have an idea of where I want the story to go. Well... here goes nothing.**

**EZRA'S POV**

Aria.

Why could these four letters do so much to me, mean so much to me? To most people, it's just four normal letters which make one normal word. But it was more than that for me. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. But it's all a dream. I mean Aria would NEVER go for me. She's one of the most popular girls in the entire school for crying out loud! She doesn't even notice me. If someone said the name 'Ezra Fitz' to her, she'd be lucky if the name rang a bell, let alone if she knew what I looked like. It's all about that Noel Kahn kid for girls like her. I don't understand it though. What makes him so special? He's like all the other jerks in high schools. But I guess it makes perfect sense for them to date. He's the quarter back and she's the most popular girl in school. It's like one of those teen movies all over again. They're the power couple of the school. I bet Aria has seen all of those teen movies. I bet she loves them. I always find myself asking these questions about her. The little things. Like what makes her smile. Or what makes her laugh. Oh, that gorgeous laugh of hers. And the way she tosses her head back while she laughs. It's gorgeous. Everything about her is gorgeous. But nothing is going to happen between us. It's all a fantasy.

**ARIA'S POV**

Sometimes I wonder how life would be if I wasn't as popular as I was. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or something but honesty. I feel like the popular Aria everyone knows is all just an act. I don't think it started off like that, I don't really remember to be honest. But I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I was more like him. Ezra. Ezra Fitz. I see him everyday staring at me in the hallways and in the one class we have together. English. I mean, every living male at Rosewood High stares at me. Some like hungry mammals, just admiring my breasts and butt in passing. But Ezra. He looks at me differently. I can't quiet pick what it is but it's definitely different. My boyfriend, Noel Kahn doesn't even look at me that way. Sometimes Noel falls into the hungry mammals category or other times, like I'm just another girl. But I never see that with Ezra. I don't know what it is... but it's intriguing. If I want to find out more I have to get Ezra away from the prying eyes of Rosewood girls, waiting to see what my next move is so they can copy me. That is the 'Rosewood Princess and It Girl Aria'. Not the 'English Loving Nerd Aria' that I was before everything. Something that's very hard for me to remember these days.

I need to find out more about Ezra. Everything about him is interesting and intriguing. And I know I won't stop thinking about it until I find out more about him. I just need a way to talk to him without making it look like I'm cheating on Noel or something.

"Hey babe." Noel Kahn said as he slammed me into the lockers into a deep kiss, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... hey Noel" I said, pulling away from the kiss slightly startled.

"Did you hear about the 'Kahn Extravaganza' that's happening this weekend" He said seductively.

"Oh my god! It's going to be the best party yet" I heard Hanna squeal as she walked up to Noel and I.

"So your going to come right? I mean, you have to come. The part won't be the same without you Aria." Noel was looking like one of those hungry mammals. I hated it.

"Of course I am Noel." I said to him.

"Cool, so I'll see you later then?"

"Umm... yeah. Of course. Bye." He pecked me on the cheek an walked off to spread the word about the 'Kahn Extravaganza' throughout the school. Not that it takes much or long for news to travel around Rosewood High. Or Rosewood in general. I really didn't want to go. But Noel wants me there... and it isn't a party until the most popular girl in school arrives. And the power couple of the school is seen.

I hate being the power couple. I feel like I'm always on show to everyone. Everything I do with Noel, someone's watching. We can't sit together and laugh at something without being judged. We can't go down the halls holding hands unless it means something. I'm sick of all the eyes watching and gossiping about my every move and every relationship. A relationship is meant to be between two people, right? A boyfriend and a girlfriend. Well mine is between a boyfriend and a girlfriend... and the whole school.

I was pulled out of my thoughts for the second time today by Hanna asking me why I had gone so quiet.

"Just... thinking Han."

"Oooo... about what your going to wear to the party this Saturday? I know you want to show Noel and good time and rock his world."

"Umm... gross Han, don't even go there. Ever."

"But you know what your going to wear right?"

"I guess..." I really had no idea. But if I told Hanna that, I would never hear the end of my fashion 'problem' until Saturday.

"You gonna go Ezra? I mean, you need to get some action." I heard a deep voice from down the hall.

I turned my head to the source of the deep voice.

Then I heard a reply.. from Ezra. "I don't know Hardy. Parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh come on Ezra. Everyone is gonna be there. Every girl in school is going." I head Hardy say back to Ezra.

"Fine. I'll go. But only for a while. I'm not staying for long" I heard Ezra tell Hardy.

Ezra is going to be there. Maybe I will have to dress to impress now. Maybe not for Noel but for Ezra. I need to find out more about him. And this party is how I am going to do it.

**I hope you liked it. Like I said in the A/N above. I'm sorry if you hate it, but please give me a chance and at least wait until chapter two?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thank you so much for all the feed back! I'm so happy that people enjoyed it! I was so worried (and still am) at how bad it is but I feel like I should write chapter 2 now. Enjoy! **

_**Previously on Princess and the Geek**_

_"Fine. I'll go. But only for a while. I'm not staying for long" I heard Ezra tell Hardy._

_Ezra is going to be there. Maybe I will have to dress to impress now. Maybe not for Noel but for Ezra. I need to find out more about him. And this party is how I am going to do it._

**Chapter 2**

**ARIA'S POV**

"Perfect" I mutter to myself, taking in my appearance in the full length mirror. I was wearing a black dress with lace in the middle. It was simple, yet perfect for the occasion. The 'Kahn Extravaganza'. I go to grab my bag and see my phone light up with one new message.

**I'm out the front when your ready. Tonight's going to be an amazing night.**

**- Noel.**

I run down the stairs out of the house to meet Noel out the front. I really think it's going to be a good night.

* * *

"Great party Noel, as always though, right?" I hear Hanna say to Noel.

"Hey Aria, you better get talking to your 'minions'. I mean you need to keep your cred up right?" Hanna tells me. Parties like this were the only time it was acceptable for people like me to go and talk to anyone I wanted. Or the 'minions' as Hanna calls them.

"Yeah, okay fine I'll go Hanna." I tell her, turning around and scanning the room, trying to decide who to talk to first.

_Or more like where Ezra is. He mustn't be here yet. Please don't tell me he's been and gone already._

"Emily!" I say, walking up to the girl to strike up a conversation while I wait for Ezra to appear.

**EZRA'S POV**

"Come on Ezra, try and have some fun tonight okay" Hardy tells me.

"Alright fine." I go to tell him. But before I can he's off to the first group of girls he sees. Typical. I scan my eyes looking for Aria. I mean, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look right? I find her standing talking to Emily, the schools star swimmer. Aria and her go way back but rarely talk these days. I forgot that at these parties girls like her can actually talk to guys like me. Maybe she might talk to me. I doubt it though...

Next thing you know, Aria is saying goodbye to Emily and making her way over to me. Oh crap what do I do...

"Hi Ezra" She says as she covers the last metre separating us.

"Um. Hi A...a..aria" I stutter. "But how do you even..."

"Know your name?" She says, finish my sentence. God she is even more perfect up close.

I nod my head. Dumbfounded and lost for words.

"I know most peoples names... it's something one..."

"with you status of popularity must know?" I say. Now I'm the one finishing her sentences... and I probably offended her. Oh God.

"Ummm... yeah." She says. Oh crap. I hope she hasn't noticed how I look at her at school... I hope I'm not looking the same now.

"So tell me about yourself Ezra." She says.

"Ummm... well... ahh..." I stutter. "I love English. I hope to be a writer one day. I'm actually in the Poetry Club at the moment."

"Oh really?" She says to me. A smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah. We meet almost everyday after school. Its not compulsory to go to every meeting though. We discuss poetry and sometimes kids who are having trouble with English come and get help. Kind of like peer tutoring."

"Ah. Very cool" She says, looking genuinely interested in what I'm saying. Even though I know its probably an act. That's what girls like her do.

Silence falls between the two of us for a second and we both end up staring into each others eyes. There was a connection, it was like no one else was in the room.

"Hey Aria! Come over hear for a moment" I hear Noel yell in our direction. Moment ruined.

"Oh yeah, coming!" She yells back. "I should probably go see what he wants."

"It was nice talking to you" She says as she walks away. Liar.

"Same here I smile."

**ARIA'S POV**

There was connection. I felt it. And I'm pretty sure Ezra felt it too. But Noel went and ruined the moment. It was probably nothing though. I mean pretty much every guy in this school wants a piece of me. I'm just going to forget it.

"Oh there you are babe. Didn't want you to get too involved with all the geeks here." Noel says before smashing our lips together.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" I smile back polietely.

"Hey whats wrong?" Noel says to me. With a slight look of concern on his face. Not that I think he means it.

"It's fine. Lets get this party started!" I say before taking a sip of my drink and going over to where the drinks are to get more.

* * *

To be honest. I have no idea how long this party has been going on for. Or how much I've had to drink for that matter. I glance around the room. Hanna is making out with Caleb. Of course. I look around for Noel, hoping I could maybe hang out with him. I finally find him... making out with some girl. That is it. But one my way over to yell at Noel I bump into Ezra.

"Aria. Are you okay?" He says to me. A look of geniue concern on his face.

Before I can respond I slam my lips onto his. Kissing him. Before I can pull away, he pulls me closer, returning the kiss.

"Want to take this some where more... private?" I say, looking around.

"Whatever you say." He says to me before I take my hand and lead him to the perfect place.

**EZRA'S POV**

I can tell Aria is obviliously drunk and I'm probably should be taking her home right now, not following her somewhere we can have sex. But I can't help it. I know I'm going to regret this later. And if Aria remembers she will too.

"You sure about this?" I ask her before I am too wrapped up in her beauty. I need to know that I wasn't taking advantage of her. That she was aware.

"Of course I am. Now just kiss me" She says to me before planting a long, hard kiss on me.

Then it happend. We had sex. More than once too.

**So I'm sorry this is so bad and the ending is really bad but I can't write a sex scene for the life of me so thats as best as I can do. I hope chapter 2 is okay. I'm sorry again if its so bad or if its predictable but I hope it isn't! Stay tuned for chapter 3! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMGSH. So 314 was... no words. Haha. Except that damn Ezria scene! I'm scared for them. But anyway, thank you for all the positive reviews. It means everything. And please don't hate me for the next few chapters. I promise everything will turn out okay. And sorry in advanced, I wanted to get this up before bed so it hasn't been proofed. Hope it's okay! xx**

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache, lying somewhere in Noels cabin. Wow. Last night must have been amazing I think to myself. I look around and find myself in only my underwear with a jacket on top. Assuming what has happened last night, I get up to look for Noel. I don't remember much. I remember talking to Emily and Ezra and a few other people. Then drinking and dancing way too much. I walk out of the cabin to find Noel sitting outside with a mug of coffee.

"Hey." I say softly as I walk up and sit down beside him.

"Oh hi." He says looking at me as I sit down.

We sit there for a moment in silence. But there is a sense of slight tension in the air.

"So last night..." I began.

"Was absolutely amazing." Noel finishes. "Thank you babe." He says before giving me a light peck.

"I'm going to go and get something decent to eat. You should go home." He says before I can say anything. Now there is no way I can ask him if we really did do it last night. I mean I did do it with someone. It must have been Noel. Who else could it be?

"Yeah." I say, looking down at my appearance. "I'll call my dad to pick me up. Thanks again. See you Monday?"

"Of course." He says before walking away.

**MONDAY MORNING**

"I'm thinking of joining the Poetry Club."

"Why in hell would you want to do that?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Aria"

I knew my friends would hate me wanting to join the poetry club. But that's why I had rehearsed my reasoning a thousand times over in my head.

"I don't want to join because I think it's cool or fun... it's 'cause I'm hoping there's some nerds or geeks in there that can help me with my poetry for English. I'm really struggling and English is the one subject I'm really good at." I said, hoping they'd buy that.

"Oh plenty of nerds _AND _geeks join that club Aria, you won't have any trouble finding help."

Truth is, I was perfectly okay with poetry. In fact, it was one of the things that I loved most about English. But Ezra was in the poetry club. And I wanted to find out more about him. That was the one thing I actually remembered from Saturday night. My conversation with Ezra.

"So when is this 'Poetry Club' meeting?" Noel inquired "It's not going to take time away from us spending time together is it?"

"Nearly every day after school" I told him. "You don't have to go every day. But I'll see how I go. I promise I'll still leave time for us."

Just then the bell rang to signal home room.

"Just don't spend too long there. Don't want you to turn into one of them" Hanna says, walking off and laughing.

The day couldn't have gone soon enough and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was walking towards the classroom where the Poetry Club was held. I hadn't seen Ezra around today but was hoping he was there so I didn't make a complete fool of myself. I walk into to see a few people standing around. I then spot Spencer sitting over at a desk towards the front. Spencer and I used to be friends a long time ago,. Before 'Rosewood Princess and It Girl Aria' happened. We still talk every now and then but we're not best friends. I decided to go over and talk to her while I figured out what to do.

"Hello stranger." Spencer said the me, looking up from the book she was reading. She must of heard me walking over. "What brings you here Miss Popularity?" She knew she could say these things without offending me. They were all in good fun with Spencer.

"Umm... ahh... Poetry." I say to her, pointing to the poetry book I was holding.

"Seriously Aria? Your telling me, Aria Montgomery has come to the Poetry Club for poetry. No. Now I'll ask again, what brings you here." Spencer could always see right through me.

"Well..." I begin.

"It's a guy. I know you Aria. It's a guy isn't it." I nodded my head in shame.

"So... tell me who the mystery man is." Even though we rarely talk any more. I know I can always trust Spencer.

"Ezra." I say to her with a slight smile. "I don't know what it is. But he intrigues me. And when I spoke to him on Saturday night at Noel's party, he told me about this. I knew it was pretty much the only way I could talk to him again."

"Because Aria can't be seen talking to someone like him outside a party without there being a reason right?" Spencer said to me. I nodded my head in agreement. Even though I hated it. It was true.

"Speak of the devil..." Spencer said before gesturing towards the doorway. There he stood. Ezra.

**EZRA'S POV**

Oh my God. What is _she_ doing here? Does she remember what happened between us on Saturday night? Does she want to talk. All these questions were going through my head and before I was able process everything was happening, I heard my name.

"Ezra, come over here. I have someone who wants to talk to you." It was Spencer.

"Oh... Uhhh... hey Spence" I said, walking over to her. "Hello Aria."

"Ummm... I was wondering if you could help me with my poetry? You mentioned at the party on Saturday night that you were really good and stuff." Aria began.

"Of course." I replied to her. More time to spend with Aria. I'll take anything I can get. "Do you want to stay in the classroom or go sit outside in the sun? It's a lovely afternoon." I thought. Maybe some where more open may break down the barriers that exist between me, the geek and Aria, the princess.

"It's just..." Aria began. Oh crap what have you done Ezra.

"If people see me with you... you know the whole popularity and order thing." Aria said. I could her the hint of sorrow in her voice.

"It's cool, I understand." I told her. "I know the perfect place. Follow me" And with that, she did.

I lead her to a beautiful piece of grass with the afternoon sun at the back of the school near the supply shed. I knew that no one but the groundskeepers came out here. And like he really cared about school politics.

"This is gorgeous Ezra! I love it!" Aria told me. Score.

"So what is it you need help with Aria?" I asked her.

"Well um... ahh..." She began. Slightly flustered.

"Did you really need help or come for something else? You can be honest with me you know Aria." I tried to sound as sincere as I possibly could. She probably gets things like that all the time.

"Look..." she began, looking down at the grass. "I was really interested by our conversation on Saturday. But I can't talk to you during school hours because well..." She paused and stared at the grass.

"And" She continued. "If I told Noel I was going to talk to you after school he'd get jealous and think something was up. This was the only way. I really enjoyed our short but brief conversation Ezra. Honestly. I'd like to get to know more about you." She finished.

"I'd like to get to know more about you too." I told her.

And with that we sat down on the grass and talked for hours. So maybe Aria doesn't remember the activities we got up to later on in the night. But she remembers talking to me... and that something right?

**I felt this was the best place to end the chapter. Sorry if you don't like it or whatever but I promise something is coming. Read & review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm so glad people are liking it! This chapter is specifically around Aria, so no Ezra POV. And he probably won't be in the next chapter. But I promise you will see more of him. Now here's to chapter 4! **

_**Previously on Princess and the Geek**_

"_If I told Noel I was going to talk to you after school he'd get jealous and think something was up. This was the only way. I really enjoyed our short but brief conversation Ezra. Honestly. I'd like to get to know more about you." She finished._

"_I'd like to get to know more about you too." I told her._

_And with that we sat down on the grass and talked for hours. So maybe Aria doesn't remember the activities we got up to later on in the night. But she remembers talking to me... and that something right?_

**ARIA'S POV**

So Ezra and I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting and talking, getting to know each other. We did the same thing for the rest of the week. By Friday, we'd given up meeting at the classroom, we went straight for out little spot. Ezra was, and is so perfect. He treats me like a princess. He's always so sweet and caring. He even brought me some chocolates of Wednesday saying "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one your going to get." And that he never knew that he'd be spending afternoons with me, even if we were hiding from the rest of Rosewood. So he bought the chocolates because it reminded him of that saying which reminds him of our relationship... and that he kept getting hungry after school and wasn't able to eat because we were meeting almost straight after school and spending the whole afternoon together. That's one thing I learned about Ezra, he loves his food. And he's sweet. And amazingly gorgeous.

If only this whole high school order thing didn't exist. If I wasn't popular I could be with Ezra. Because to be honest, I think I liked him. As more than a friend. And the only way I could even hang out with Ezra as a friend was to become unpopular with out it looking suss. The only way to do that was to either graduate (because nobody really cares what happens after high school right?) or for everyone to completely hate me for something I did. Or for something tragic to happen. That's what happened to Ali, one of the last Rosewood Princess and It Girl. And considering I'm loved by basically everyone in the school, and I really didn't want what happened to Ali to happen to me, graduating was my only option. And I still have a while to go... But things change right?

It is now Saturday morning. I was due to go over to Noel's later today, but I had the whole morning to myself. I got up and looked at the calender. Crap. I'm late. Not late for going to Noel's or a lunch date but late. The late that all 16 year old sexually active girls dread. I have absolutely no idea what to do. There's no way I can go and get a pregnancy test from the drug store. Knowing my luck someone from Rosewood High is working there, would see me buying the test, tell their friends and by tomorrow, the whole school would know. Even if it was just a scare. And I couldn't risk that. What was I to do? I was interrupted by my thoughts by my phone lighting up with a text.

**Want to do some shopping this weekend? I heard there's some sales going on!**

**Hanna**

Hanna. The answer to my problem. She always has a pregnancy test or something like that on her. I mean its Hanna. But I can't tell her that it's for me. Not that I don't trust her it's just... I don't trust her. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So I decided to dial Hanna's number.

"Hey girl! Get my message?" A chirpy Hanna answered.

"Oh yeah... about that Hanna. I'll have to see what my 'rents have planned for tomorrow. But that wasn't why I was calling."

"Oh yeah why was it?"

"I forgot to ask you yesterday but would you have a pregnancy test you be able to drop over? Some girl at school is late and asked for it." Hopefully she buys that.

"OHMYGOD WHO?!" Now Hanna yelled. Great. Now she wants to gossip.

"Umm... I think it was Ashley."

"Ashley who?"

"The... ah... brunette." I said quickly. There's heaps of brunette Ashley's I think. I hope.

"There is like two brunette Ashley's in our grade alone, let alone in the entire school. Do you know what grade she's in?"  
"Look she told me not to tell anyone but asked if I could get her one. She's too scared to get it herself. She wants to meet me this afternoon so could you just drop it over now if you have one?"

"Can't you just go buy one?"

"People will think it's for her, then it'll be all over the school." I pray that Hanna buys it.

"Your lucky I'm such a good friend and I'm going out. I'll be there in five" Then she hang up.

Within five minutes, Hanna was at my door, pregnancy test in hand. She handed me the box and said to tell Ashley that she hopes everything is okay. Trust me I hope everything is okay too. She then ran out the door saying something about Caleb and to text her if I wanted to go shopping or not tomorrow.

With the pregnancy test stuffed under my top so my parents or brother didn't catch a glimpse of it, I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom with my phone to use as a timer. I did one test and placed it on the sink, set my timer for five minutes and waited.

After five minutes my phone went off. The moment of truth. I look up to see a little plus sign. Positive. Crap. Popular Aria, Rosewood Princess and It Girl 16 and pregnant? This can't be happening. I looked at the box with the other unused pregnancy test. What the hell was I going to do. But then something on the box caught my eye. "99% accurate" Great. I thought. So it has to be right... unless this test is the 1% that isn't accurate? I quickly pulled out the other test, did it and placed it next to the other test and waited another five minutes.

After the longest five minutes of my life, my phone went off again. This was it. I looked to see yet another little plus sign staring at me in the face. So I am pregnant. Millions of thoughts went rushing through my head; What am I going to do? How am I going to pass school? How am I going to support myself? What are my parents going to think? What are my friends going to think? How am I going to tell everybody? What's going to happen to my future? College even? This will change my entire life.

Then I froze. This baby must have been conceived recently. Recently could have been at Noels last weekend? It has to have been. That was unprotected sex. Every time Noel and I do it we always make sure we're protected, so nothing like this is happens. But I was way to drunk that night to remember much. Like who I was having sex with so I could remember for the next weekend when I found out I was pregnant and I could remember who the father of my unborn child was.

Whoever the father is, I'm pregnant. But more to the point, I had to tell Noel and my parents. How was I going to do that? I could just walk up and go "oh by the way, I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is." That has grounded written all over my father. And no more miss popularity.

Whatever I'm going to do. I can't hide a baby bump forever. Nine months is a long time. And anything can change in nine months... I have a feeling it will change. Completely.

**So I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the last ones but I wanted to leave it there and wait for the next chapter to go into telling everybody (if she does). How do you think she should tell everybody and how they should react? What do you think she should say about who the father is? I have some ideas but I want to hear what you have to say. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I've been updating everyday but I didn't want to update this straight away. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to tackle the chapter as I originally had it planned out differently to how it has ended up being written. But it's my longest chapter yet! And thank you for all the reviews and all the positive comments on twitter! If you don't already, you can follow me PerfectlyLucyy. Now enjoy! xx**

_**Previously on Princess and the Geek**_

_Whoever the father is, I'm pregnant. But more to the point, I had to tell Noel and my parents. How was I going to do that? I could just walk up and go "oh by the way, I'm pregnant and don't know who the father is." That has grounded written all over my father. And no more miss popularity._

_Whatever I'm going to do. I can't hide a baby bump forever. Nine months is a long time. And anything can change in nine months... I have a feeling it will change. Completely._

**ARIA'S POV**

After sitting in the bathroom for over ten minutes, I decided to go back into my room and think about how to handle this situation. To make life easier for everyone, I'd already decided that Noel is going to be the father. So who was I going to tell first? My parents or Noel? If I was going to tell Noel I would have to tell him in person and I planned on seeing him later today. So that was okay. But if I told Noel before my parents and if Noel kicked me out I'd have to go home before my parents expect me home, they'd ask what's wrong and I'd be kind of forced to tell them. But if I told my parents before I went to Noels', there would be no way in hell I'd be going tonight. Before I could make a decision, my phone lit up with a message;

**So you wanna go shopping or not? You said you'd get back to me. Did you give 'Ashley' the pregnancy test yet?**

**Hanna**

Hanna. Great. Now was not the time. I quickly typed back;

**Sorry Han, can't go shopping this weekend. Other things came up. Yeah the girl got the test.**

**Aria**

Then it hit me, I should ask someone what they think I should do, who they think I should tell first. Of course I wouldn't tell them what's happening. Best to keep things safe for now. Unless... I scroll through my contacts on my phone to 'S'. Then I get off my bed and look out my door to see that no one's around before closing my door and pressing dial.

"Hey Aria, what's up?"

"Hey Spence, umm... is it okay if I talk to you about something? You have to promise not to tell anyone though." I knew I could trust Spencer. I speak to her on and off and I know she isn't one to spread gossip around.

"It's just... well..." then I just broke down. Completely. Everything I had tried to hold in came out. "I need someone to talk to. Can I come over?" I said. I'm surprised Spencer heard me between the sobbing.

"No, your staying right where you are. I'm coming to you. I'll be there in 10". Then the line went dead. And I just sat there sobbing on my bed.

About 10 minutes later I heard the door open followed by my mum saying something like "Spencer! What brings you here?" and Spencer's "I need to see Aria." Then next thing I heard was my door opening.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I walk into Aria's room to see her on her bed in a complete an utter mess. Something must be wrong if she's called me. I assume she'd normally call Hanna or Noel or one of her other friends, but this was obviously way too big. As I go to sit down next to Aria she looks up at me with a blank expression. I can sense the fear that she has about something.

"What's wrong Aria? Your scaring me."

"I'm... I'm..." Then Aria got up and grabbed two stick objects from her desk and brought them over to me so I could see. They were pregnancy tests. And they both read positive.

"Aria... are you... really?" All she did was nod. I didn't know what to say. And I don't think Aria did either. So I just sat there with her head in my lap.

**ARIA'S POV**

I felt so bad for calling Spencer. She was probably completely confused about why I had called her. She probably had so many questions about the pregnancy. I had to tell someone. And if I was going to tell anyone, it would be her. Spencer and I have been through our ups and downs and even though we don't hang out as much anymore, I know I can always count on her.

"Spencer, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is." I say to he quietly looking up at her. I had been lying with my head in her lap crying for at least the last ten minutes.

"You mean it's not Noel's?" I shook my head. "Have you told anyone yet."  
"No, your the first person to know. I have no idea what to do. This could ruin me Spence. Not just my popularity but everything. My career, my future... I don't know what to do. Who I should tell? I know it won't stay a secret forever but I'm going to try keep it as long as possible. But I want your opinion Spence, what should I do? Who should I tell? I want to tell my parents and Noel but I don't know how."  
"But Noel isn't the father?" Spencer questioned.

"I know. But if I'm going to be pregnant in high school, I don't want people to think that I don't know who the father is. So unless I find out, the father is Noel." I told her bluntly. "Now what should I do Spence?" I asked her.

"Tell your parents first. Look, it seems daunting I know. But your parents will be the ones that will stand by you. No matter what. They may not like that their sixteen year old daughter is pregnant at first, but hopefully they'll come around. They love you after all." Spencer always know what to say and do.  
"Thanks Spencer. But what about Noel?"  
"Wait till tomorrow for Noel. If your going to tell your parents, tell them today. Make sure you have at least one of them on your side before you go telling Noel. I could be wrong, but I have a feeling you might have to come back home once you've told him and may need a parent to talk to."

"Thank you Spencer so much. Your such a great friend. I knew I could trust you more than anyone." It was true. I have a feeling I'm going to be speaking to Spencer a lot for at least the next nine months. I know I can count on her.

"Do you want me stay up here while you talk to your parents?" Spencer offered

"You can go. But thank you. Is it okay if I call you later?" I asked. I might need to speak to her after telling my parents.

"You know you can Aria. Just because we don't talk a lot anymore doesn't mean I don't care. You can call anytime."

"Thanks Spence." I said. "I'll walk you out."

As Spencer walked out of my room, I followed. Just as I was stepping out of my room, I turned around, grab the two pregnancy tests to take with me and walked back out behind Spencer. I might need them when I tell my parents.

Once I'd walked Spencer out, said goodbye and thank her once again, I asked my mum and dad if they could come into the lounge room for a second. They both sat on the couch while I stood facing them, a table separating us. I gripped the pregnancy tests tightly in my right hand, trying to figure out how I was about to do this. Before I knew it, I walked over to the table which sat in the middle of the room separating us and placed both tests on it.

"Sorry." I managed to spit out before stepping back and looking up at my parents then running up to my room in a crying mess.

**BYRON'S POV**

"What are those." I said with anger in my voice. Aria had just placed two identical items on the table in the lounge room then ran up to her room crying.

"They're..." Ella said. "Pregnancy tests..."  
"Are you saying my little girls pregnant?" I said, my voice raising with anger. Ella just nodded before she too broke down into tears.

"My little girl is pregnant... and she's only sixteen!" Ella said, going into hysterics.

"I am going to KILL the man who did this to her." I said. Then I slammed a fist down on the table, frighting Ella.

"I'm going out." I said before I walked out of the house, grabbing my wallet and keys as I went and slammed the front door behind me.

**What's Bryon doing? Where is he going? So I hope that's okay. I actually didn't intend on Aria telling Spencer first but as I was writing I thought it would be nice of her to tell Spencer first. It also made a bit more sense I feel. I was also planning to have Spencer involved later on in the story too. Read and Review! Tell me how you think her parents should react and how Noel should react! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing either on here or on twitter! It means a lot. To those who want Ezra to find out about the baby being his. It will happen! Just be patient. This isn't proofed. I just wanted to get it up before I went to bed. Enjoy! xx**

_**Previously on Princess and the Geek**_

"_My little girl is pregnant... and she's only sixteen!" Ella said, going into hysterics._

"_I am going to KILL the man who did this to her." I said. Then I slammed a fist down on the table, frighting Ella._

"_I'm going out." I said before I walked out of the house, grabbing my wallet and keys as I went and slammed the front door behind me._

**Chapter 6**

**ARIA'S POV**

I, Aria Montgomery, had just told my parents I was pregnant. I didn't see their reactions but I heard my father yelling. He sounded so mad. My mum on the other hand sound like she was going into hysterics. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't lock myself in my room forever. I'm eventually going to have to come out and talk to them about it. Just as I was about to pull out my phone to call Spencer I heard a knock at my door.

"Sweetie? Can I come in?" It was my mother. She then opened the door a little bit and just looked at me. Then next thing you know, she came and hugged me. And we just sat there on my bed hugging each other. After what felt like forever, she finally let go.

"I'm so sorry mum. I always try to be careful. I have no idea what to do." I said. I was beginning to cry again.

"It's okay honey." My mum said, comforting me. "I was angry at first but to be honest, I know what your going through. I was pregnant at sixteen." I just looked at my mother in complete and utter shock.

"But what happened? I mean, you had me at twenty five. What happened to the pregnancy at sixteen?"

"I had a miscarriage. I don't want to scare you but it happened to me. I didn't know what was happening at the time because I was unaware I was pregnant. But it happened. And my parents didn't talk to me for ages because of it. I was lucky in that respect that I did have a miscarriage. I wasn't ready. I have no idea what I would of done if I had that baby. But I did think about it and it scared me. Sometimes I still think about the baby that could have been. So even though I'm not necessarily happy with this, I will stand by you." Wow, my mother had surprised me. I didn't expect her to come around so quickly. And to have a whole story. We just sat there for a moment. Her words sinking in.

"So I assume Noel is the father?" My mother said.

"Umm... Ahh... yeahhh." I said. She looked at me skeptically, but she seemed to buy it.

"I don't think your father is going to be as open to the idea of you being pregnant, your aware of this right?" I just sat on my bed a nodded my head.

"So we need you to see a gynecologist soon. We need you to get checked out and make sure the baby is okay."

"Thank you mum." I said. "For being so understanding. It means everything."

"I know you need your mum right now, but you yourself are going to be a mum in nine months. You have a bit of growing up to do. Now I'm going see if I can get on to the gynecologist." And with that, my mum got up and left.

**ELLA'S POV**

My little baby girl is pregnant. I don't know what to think. I know she's scared. She's terrified. I can see it in her eyes. I walk downstairs to pull out the number for the gynecologist. After making the call I go upstairs and tell Aria I had made the appointment for 4pm this afternoon. It was now 1pm and I was in the kitchen making myself some lunch. Just then I heard the door slam.

"Where is she?" said a demanding Byron walking into the kitchen.

"Not now Byron." I told him. I knew Aria wasn't ready to hear from her father yet.

"No Ella. I want to speak to her now. I want to find out who the bastard is who knocked her up."

"Byron, no. I'm not going to let you go see Aria."

"You know where she is tell me." Byron said, pushing past me to see if she was hiding near me. He was starting to get violent. I was scared of what he was going to do next.

"Byron, your starting to tell me." I told him.

"Just because you got knocked up at sixteen doesn't mean it's okay for our daughter to follow your slut like ways."

"BYRON!" I yelled. But before I could defend Aria or myself he had gone up to Aria's room. I ran after him. There was no way Byron was going to hurt my baby girl. And her baby.

**ARIA'S POV**

I heard arguing coming from downstairs. I figured my dad was home. But next thing you know my bedroom door flew open.

"Who was it?" My dad yelled at me. "Who knocked you up you slut?"  
"Byron!" My mother cam running in after my dad.

"Dad!" I said.

"No, I'm not your dad anymore. The minute you knocked yourself up. You lost me. Get out of my house you filthy slut. Don't you dare let me see you again." And then he walked out.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around." My mum said as she came to sit next to me on my bed.

"When? When will he come around? He never wants to see me again?" I said, starting to cry again.

"I'll deal with him Aria. Everything will be fine. Let's just go out. We can do some shopping before your appointment. How does that sound?" Ella always knew what to do.

"Sounds good." I said smiling. And with that, we grabbed out bags and left.

* * *

So mum and I went to the gynecologist appointment. It was true, I was pregnant. After talking to the doctor about this and that and booking my next appointment, we left. On the way home mum and I talked about the baby and what I plan to do.

"Have you told Noel yet?" My mum asked

"No, I wanted to tell you two first. I figured I needed at least one of you on my side before I told Noel. Who knows how he's going to react."

"You still going to Noel's tonight?" Crap. I'd forgot all about our date night.

"I might see if we can do something tomorrow. It's been a huge day." I told Ella.

"Good idea. Why don't you call him now?" She suggested. So I did. I scrolled to 'N' in my contacts and pressed 'dial'

"Hey babe! What's up? Excited for tonight?"

"About tonight..." I started

"We've hardly seen each other this week. Your not going to blow me off are you?" Noel questioned

"No. I was just wondering if we could do something tomorrow instead. It's been a big day." I told him

"Yeah. Of course we can. Want to talk about anything now?" Noel asked me.

"No. But there's some... umm... news I have to tell you tomorrow."

"Great can't wait!" Noel said. "Love you! See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up. Little did he know this wasn't necessarily happy news. At least for two sixteen year olds who have the world at their fingertips.

**So I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last but I hope it was okay! Depending on what happens in the next chapter, we might have some Aria/Ezra interaction! But depends how it goes. But for now, please read and review! Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the reviews, especially the one that said that this is their favourite fanfic. You have no idea how much that means to me. All the reviews make me want to write another chapter. Some of you are going to hate me at the end of this chapter but I promise all will be good in the end. And no Ezra again but he will be in the next chapter. Here's to chapter 7! xx**

_**Previously On Princess and the Geek**_

"_Want to talk about anything now?" Noel asked me._

"_No. But there's some... umm... news I have to tell you tomorrow."_

"_Great can't wait!" Noel said. "Love you! See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up. Little did he know this wasn't necessarily happy news. At least for two sixteen year olds who have the world at their fingertips._

**Chapter 7**

**ARIA'S POV**

The rest of the ride home was silent. When I arrived home I went straight up to my room. I couldn't risk my father seeing me and another argument. I wasn't up for it tonight. I decided to call Spencer. I need to talk to someone after the day I've had.

"Hey Spence." I said as she picked up

"Oh hey Aria! I've been meaning to text or call you. How did everything go? You told Noel yet?"  
"Not yet. But I'm going to his place tomorrow so we can talk." I explained. "My parents though? My mum is surprisingly understanding of the whole situation but it turns out it's because she was pregnant at sixteen too. I'll spare the details for now but basically the baby was never born as she had a miscarriage butS she understands how scared I must be and realises I need someone to stand by me."

"And your dad?"  
"He called me and my mum a slut and told me to get out and he basically never wants to see me again."

"Well where are you?" Spencer asked, shock in her voice.

"I'm in my room. My mum and I went to a gynecologist to make sure everything is okay, which it is, and then we came home and she said just to stay up here for the night."

"Oh my God Aria. Wow. Do you want to come over to my place for the night? I mean, it has to be better than hanging out in your room tonight.

"You sure it's okay Spence?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Cool. I'll be over as soon as possible."

Then the conversation was over. I knew I could count on Spencer. I grabbed my phone and texted my mum. Even though she was downstairs we agreed tonight that I would text her if I needed anything and she'd bring it up so I could avoid my father.

**Hey Mum, is it okay if I go to Spencer's for the night? I kind of need it.**

**Aria**

Next thing you know, my mum was knocking at my door.

"I got your text. Of course you can go. But I'd hurry before your father gets back."

"Thanks mum" I said, going to embrace her in a hug. "I'll text you when I want to come home tomorrow so you can deal with dad, but I'll probably stop by Noels' anyway.'"

"You sure you don't want to come home first before you do that?" She asked.

"Positive. It'll be easier. And I don't think I'll be welcome for very long.

"Well okay sweetie. Have fun tonight. And good luck." She said, embracing me in a long hug. She then left and I packed a bag and went over to Spencers'.

The night at Spencer's was pretty good. Just like it used to be when we were younger. Watched movies, read magazines. She didn't even bring up the baby once. But I knew that occasions like these with my friends, no matter who they were going to be with were going to become even less of an opportunity the more the months drifted on. Finally it came to Sunday morning and I was packing up, ready to go break the news to Noel.

"You sure your going to be okay?" Spencer asked me.

"Of course I am. Look, I'll call or text you when its over. I might need someone to talk to"

"Well you can sleepover tonight too if you want, I'm sure my parents won't mind." She offered.

"Thanks Spencer, if things don't get any better at home then I might have to take you up on that." I told her, smiling slightly for the first time this weekend. "But thanks for being such a great friend."

"It's not that difficult when your my friend" She said with a cheesy grin on her face. Then we gave each other a hug before saying our goodbyes and I headed off to Noels.

When I got to Noels I walked up and rang the doorbell. The moment of truth.

**NOEL'S POV**

"Hey babe!"I gave Aria a light kiss on her forehead. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Hey Noel..." She started.

"What is it babe? Is it this news you have for me?" I asked her. I wanted to know what the news was.

"Yeah about that." She said as I led her over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm.. well..." I just stared at her "I'm pregnant." She paused. "And the baby is yours." We just sat there in silence.

"Your joking right Aria? Please tell me your joking?" She just shook her head at me.

"Get out." I said. She didn't move. "I said. GET OUT" I stood up and pointed at the door. When Aria didn't move, I grabbed her clothes and chucked her outside.

"I want nothing to do with this baby, you hear me? Nothing. Now go. I never want to see you again." And then I slammed the door in her face. This baby could ruin me. Why the hell is she pregnant!

**ARIA'S POV**

Once I got back to the safety of my car I called my mum.

"Mum?" I said when she answered the phone.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I could tell she was worried. I just shook my head in response, even though she couldn't see me.

"He wants nothing to do with the baby." I said, starting to cry. After a moment I spoke. "Is it okay if I come home?" I asked her.

"Yes honey. Your father isn't here right now. He left early in the morning and I haven't seen him yet."

"Okay mum, I'll be home soon." I said. Then I hung up.

The minute I got home and opened the door, my mum came running and embraced me into a tight hug.

"I'm here for you honey." She said. Then I just broke down crying in her arms.

After moving into the lounge room and a lot of crying and talking, I decided that I would go stay the night with Spencer at her place again. I couldn't face my dad yet and according to my mum, he was still in a pretty angry mood.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in Spencer's room to find her bed empty. She must have got up already. As I was getting up, Spencer appeared the door.

"Morning sleepy." She smiled at me.  
"Morning Spence." I said. Suddenly I heard my phone buzz. But the noise sounded distant, like it wasn't coming from the place where I left my phone last night.

"Where did you put my phone Spencer?!" I questioned.

"Well..." She started. I just stared at her. She walked out of the room. I got up and followed her downstairs to the kitchen where my phone was sitting on the bench next to Spencer's open laptop.

"It was buzzing so much this morning and I thought I'd bring it down here so it didn't wake you. And then while I was waiting for you to wake up I logged onto Facebook and saw this." Spencer showed me her laptop.

"Everyone knows Aria. Your the talk of the school." Great.

Who would do this to you? Who did you tell? I thought it was only me, your parents and Noel that know?"

"Yeah. It was." I told her. "I think Noel has something to do with this."

"You sure your going to be okay to go to school today?" She asked.

"I have to face it sooner or later. If it's going to be like this for nine months then I better get used to it." I told her. "Can you stay with me today though Spence?"  
"What about the whole 'you can't be seen with someone like me' thing? The whole 'Miss Rosewood Princess'?" She asked.

"Spencer. Everyone hates me. They're calling me a bimbo and a slut... I don't think I'm the Rosewood Princess anymore." I could feel the tears starting to run. "I'm the Rosewood Slut. And I really don't care about that stupid rule anymore." I told her. "Let's just go to school okay? Or we'll be late." I said, wiping my tears away and trying to compose my self.

Then we got ready to head to school. I could tell I had a long day ahead of me. And if this weekend was anything to go by, it wasn't just going to be a long day, it was going to be a long nine months.

**There's chapter 7! Ezra WILL be in the next chapter, I promise. I'm sorry the ending is kind of sucky but I felt I should leave it there. Read & Review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while. I was busy the past couple of days then yesterday Sydney had record breaking temperatures and it was way to hot to do anything so my original plan to write was scraped. But I had told some people I would update either Friday or Saturday so here it is! Xx**

**Previously on Princess and the Geek**

"_Spencer. Everyone hates me. They're calling me a bimbo and a slut... I don't think I'm the Rosewood Princess anymore." I could feel the tears starting to run. "I'm the Rosewood Slut. And I really don't care about that stupid rule anymore." I told her. "Let's just go to school okay? Or we'll be late." I said, wiping my tears away and trying to compose my self._

_Then we got ready to head to school. I could tell I had a long day ahead of me. And if this weekend was anything to go by, it wasn't just going to be a long day, it was going to be a long nine months._

**Chapter 8**

**EZRA'S POV**

I woke up this morning and pulled out my phone. Like I always do, I went to my Facebook app and started scrolling down the past the posts from the night before I saw a post from one Noel Kahn;

**Some girlfriend you turned out to be. Getting yourself pregnant then trying to tell me it's mine. What the fuck is wrong with you? Filthy slut.**

Was he talking about Aria? I mean, of course he was. He had to be. Girlfriend? Yeah. Noel was a bit of a playboy at times but everyone knew Aria was his girlfriend. Was she really pregnant or had she broken up with him then he had posted this to get back at her? Scrolling down I saw more comments and posts about Aria and this mysterious pregnancy. I didn't know what to to. Then it hit me. What if I'm the father of this child? What if this baby was conceived last weekend at Noels party... that is if she really is pregnant... and the baby is mine?

After that thought, I knew I had to do something to show her I cared about her, even if Noel was just spreading a rumour to get back at Aria. I couldn't really text her, even though we had exchanged numbers last week. That was just lame. I couldn't really call her either. I mean, what if someone saw I was calling or texting her? What was I to say to her anyway? Then I had an idea.

I got to school earlier than usual, before most people had arrived. I pulled up, got out of my car, then walked in and headed straight for Aria's locker. I pulled out the note from my pocket that I had written earlier then slipped it into her locker. Then I went to the library hoping to get some study in before school started.

**ARIA'S POV**

When Spencer and I arrived at school, we got out of Spence's car and together, walked to my locker. As I was walking everyone was whispering and staring. But it wasn't the normal whispering and staring of 'Rosewood Princess Aria coming through, look how beautiful she is today.' It was 'Rosewood Slut Aria coming through.' When Spencer and I arrived at my locker, I opened it up to get my books for my first class and a note came flying out with my name on it. However, before I got to open it Hanna came marching up to me.

"When the hell did you turn into a lying slut?" She yelled at me. Everyone just stopped at stared.

"Hanna, not now. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Why? Why the fuck would I want to do that? You can't even tell your own best friend that your fucking pregnant and she has to find out through everyone else. You even asked me for the fucking pregnancy tests for God's sake! First you think it's fine to lie to your best friend and then you think it's okay for her to find out your FUCKING PREGNANT with the rest of the school through SOCIAL FUCKING MEDIA. You lost the right to go somewhere private the minute you started lying to me and decided to tell that instead." She turned to look at Spencer with absolute disgust.

"Hanna, please." I tried to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"No. Save it for someone who cares. 'Cause I no longer do." And with that she stormed off.

Just as I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I slammed my locker door before walking off. I didn't know where I was going but I could feel a breakdown was coming and the school hallway wasn't the best place to have it.

"Aria! Where are you going?" I heard Spencer call.

I turned around to her and in a voice only she could hear, "Somewhere, but not here. I'll be fine just go to class."

"Let me come with you Aria." She said

"No Spence. You've done enough for now. And I know you hate to miss class. Just go." Then just as the bell rang for homeroom I walked off.

For some reason I ended up at the back of the school near the supply shed. Ezra and I's place. I guess it was the one place in the school I felt safe. And it was safe. No one would see me there. So I just sat down. And before you know it all the emotions that I had been holding back since I woke up came rushing out. Not only did the whole school know, my best friend had disowned me, along with Noel and my father. I knew I couldn't go home and spend the day with my mum because it just so happened to be her day to work today. I couldn't ask her to take the day off just so could have a breakdown in front of her. I then remembered I had that note that had fallen out of my locker this morning. It was probably some invitation from some ass at school saying he's available now he's heard I'm pregnant. Even though I knew I wasn't in the right state to read the insult filled note, I pulled out the now crumpled piece of paper;

**I heard about what happened. Not sure if the rumours are true. If you don't want to be around me it's fine but I'm here for you, no matter what. I promise.**

**Ezra**

What was Ezra doing writing me a note? I was not expecting that. But at least someone was on my side. It was now Spencer and Ezra on my side. Before I could think through what I was doing, I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Ezra's name, before selecting 'message'.

**Rumours are true. I need a friend. I'm down by the supply shed if you can come?**

**Aria**

I mean, I know if I asked Spencer to come she would. But that girl has her eyes set on college and I know she hates missing out on class, no matter how smart she is. Plus I had already told her to go to class. So I pressed send on the message.

"Hey" I heard from behind me. "You okay?" It was Ezra. I just got up and hugged him. And he hugged me back. Then I just started crying. I don't know what it was about Ezra but in his arms, I felt safe.

**EZRA'S POV**

After getting Aria's text, I excused myself from class and headed straight for the supply shed.

"Hey" I said to her. "You okay?" Then she just got up and hugged me. And I hugged her back and she started to cry. After a while we sat back down on the grass.

"Thanks for coming Ezra. It's just... I needed someone to talk to." She told me.

"You know I'm here for you right?" I told her. It was true. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah. That's why I texted you. I needed someone to talk to and the only other person who really knows the truth is Spencer... and I know she hates getting out of class." She told me.

"What do you mean the truth? Everyone knows Aria. Your..." I paused.

"You can say it Ezra, it isn't a dirty word." She giggled softly. The sound was heavenly. Even though I could hear the hint of sadness in her giggle.

"Your... pregnant and Noel is the father." Ezra finished.

"Well... you see..." Aria began. Then she just started crying.

"What is it Aria? You know you can trust me." I told her.

"Noel..." She began.

"Noel what?" I asked. Then I had a thought. "Did he... rape you?"

"No, NO! Oh God no." She said back, horrified. "Noel... isn't the father."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Does this mean that it could be mine? That Aria and I are having a baby?

"You know that party at Noel's last weekend?" She began. I nodded my head.

"Well, I got really drunk and I'm pretty sure I slept with someone. I mean, of course I did. I'm now pregnant from that idiot. Anyway, I don't remember who this mystery guy was because in the morning, when I woke up he was gone. But it has to be that guys baby because Noel and I haven't really had sex in weeks. We've been going through a rough patch and it's impossible for it to be Noel's. I mean, I assumed it was him at the party but he says it wasn't, well obliviously. If it was he'd be the father. Anyway, there were so many guys that night and anyone would of happily had a piece of me. But one thing I do know is that this guy was different. I remember him asking me if it was okay but... I just..." Then she broke down crying.

She hated me. I was the one who slept with her and she absolutely hated me. It was true, I left pretty early in the morning as I had to be home to finish off an assignment which was due the following day. I mean, she remembers me asking if it was okay and that I was different so she mustn't completely hate me. But I did get her pregnant in high school. If this baby is really mine, was I to tell her the truth? If I did she would either never talk to me again or, best case scenario, we end up dating. But if I didn't tell her the truth this baby would grow up never knowing who it's real father is. Of course Aria would probably marry someone and that would become the baby's father but nothing would beat knowing your real dad. I just had to tell her. But how was I going to do this?

"Aria..." I began. "I have a confession." She just looked at me with her big hazel eyes. God, they were gorgeous. I felt like I was about to break her heart or something.

"What is it Ezra?" She asked

"I know who the father of your baby is." I told her. She just looked at me.

"I am."

**AND THAT'S IT! Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay guys. There might be another one because this is as far as I got when I thought of this story. So give me ideas on what should happen and how the story should pan out. Read and Review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. I know everybody has been asking me to update but I actually had no idea where to take the story but thanks to Catherine ( .Forever) for helping me with it. Now I will begin! Enjoy xx**

**Previously on Princess and the Geek**

"_Aria..." I began. "I have a confession." She just looked at me with her big hazel eyes. God, they were gorgeous. I felt like I was about to break her heart or something._

"_What is it Ezra?" She asked_

"_I know who the father of your baby is." I told her. She just looked at me._

"_I am."_

**Chapter 9**

**EZRA'S POV**

We both sat there in shock for a few minutes. For me, it was the actual shock of what I had just admitted to Aria. For her, it was the shock of what she had just heard. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke up.

"Ezra." Just a single word. Then more silence. At least I knew she hadn't gone into a complete state of shock.

"That's... that's impossible. I mean, we hadn't even spoken till our brief conversation at Noel's. How in the world could we have slept together?" She started. "I mean, thank you for sticking by me and everything but seriously Ezra. It's impossible."

"Not as impossible as you may think." I started.

"There's obviously things that you don't remember about that night. Yeah, we talked. Then you went off with Hanna and Noel. It was pretty late into the party. I was about to leave but you came towards me. You looked pretty angry. I asked if you were okay and you kissed me. I kissed you back 'cause... like every other guy in the school I like you. But I really like you. Anyway, so you came up to me, kissed me then said we should take it somewhere more private. Now before you say I took advantage of you or something 'cause you were drunk, I asked you several times. I wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing, even if you may not remember in the next day. We did it. Several times too. And then I woke up the next morning before you. I figured you'd hate it if you found out we'd done it so I made sure you were okay then left."

Aria just stared at me.

**ARIA'S POV**

Was this really happening? Had Ezra just filled in my memory of the party, concluding with the two of us have sex multiple times and he's the father of my baby? I had to go home. I had to think about everything. The baby, my reputation, my future and the fact that the father of my baby is actually Ezra.

"I have to go." I told him "Thank you for telling me Ezra, it's just I need to think about all of... this."

"I understand. Can I at least walk you to your car?" I had to think about this. But I realised it wouldn't do any harm so we got up and walked back to the front of the school.

"Look who it is!" I heard off in the distance.

"Ignore them." Ezra said to me, directing me in the direction of the car park.

"Keep moving you slut. Your not wanted here."

"Who really knocked you up Aria?"

"Was it him?"

"Yeah, go home Aria. No one wants you"

I had no idea who was saying all these things to me. But I knew I didn't want to be there. I could feel I was starting to break down and cry. But if whoever was yelling at saw I was crying, they'd know they were getting to me. And I didn't want that. I think I could hear Ezra defending me but that was only met with more insults. Until one Noel Kahn stopped us in our tracks.

"So you lied about me being the father. It's him?" I just looked down, not saying a word.

"You a lying slut y'know that?" And before I could do anything, Ezra had punched him. I looked up for the first time to see Noel coming to boiling point. Not wanting to start a fight I dragged Ezra away to my car. But instead of me driving, he opened the passenger door and told me to get in. I was in no state to argue, and not really in one to drive too. So I did what Ezra said before he got in the drivers side and we were off to a destination I was yet to find out.

I looked up to watch Ezra driving and started looking at his profile. If he really was the baby's father, I hope it had a face like Ezra's. God it was perfect. In fact, the more I thought about it, he was perfect. I hope he is the father. I mean, he wants to stand by me. And he told me the truth. Even though I wish he told me as soon as he could have and not have waited until I was pregnant, I understand why he did it. And that's more than I can say for Noel. This morning, if I had thought about this child's life. It was going to be growing up with no father. I think that this child might have a father now. And all I want is for this baby to be in a loving and caring environment.

"Everything okay Aria?" Crap. He's seen me staring. "It's okay Aria." Ezra said to me.

I just sat there in silence. Not really sure what to say.

"Thank you for before. You know, with Noel." I speak up.

"It's fine Aria." Then he paused. "You do know I meant what I said before. I'm the father."

Not quiet sure what to say to this. We sat there in silence. Until I spoke up.

"Where are we going Ezra?"

"Here." He said. Then pulled into a driveway. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to go home right now and I thought you wouldn't mind if we came to my house. No one is home so you'll be all by yourself. But if you prefer, I can take you home."

"No. Here's fine for now." I said getting out of the car and making the way to the door for Ezra to open.

**EZRA'S POV**

I had caught Aria staring at me on the way home. I wish it was because she was admiring me... because she had feelings for me. But I doubt that was the reason for her staring. I had just dropped a huge bombshell on her, she had a lot to think about. I had decided to bring her to my house because I even though she probably wants to be just left alone to think, I don't think she really wants to go to he house right now. After unlocking the door for the both of us, I realised I should ask her where she wanted to go. I didn't want her to be forced to go anywhere.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom and have a lie down? Or you can just sit on the couch."

I could see her thinking about this for a minute before answering.

"Is it okay if I lie down?" I asked him.

"Of course. You can use my room." I said as I led her up the stairs to my room.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" I asked once she got settled. She shook her head.

After sitting in silence for a minute or two, I decided to speak up.

"Do you want me to go get your car from school?"

"Umm... yeah. Here." She rummaged through her bag which before finding her keys and giving them to me.

As I was about to walk out the door, she finally spoke up.

"Ezra." She began. I turned around to look at her.

"I know you want to know how I feel about you being the father and all. But the last 48 hours or so have been mayhem. I will let you know eventually. I just need time to think now. Thank you for looking after me though. For everything you've done today."

"It's fine Aria. Now go get some rest." I said before walking out the door.

**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra had been so nice to me today. As he walked out the door to get my car from school I realised something... I wanted Ezra to be the father. We may face many hurtles ahead, but it's for the best. And I want what's best for the baby. I want Ezra.

But I don't just want him as the father.

I might maybe, just maybe be developing feelings for him.

Of the romantic type.

I may want Ezra Fitz romantically too. But does he really want me in return?

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit shorter and isn't proofed but I wanted to get something up for everybody. Sorry it's been a while coming. Hope to get the next chapter up quicker. I go back to school on Friday so trying to get as much done before then. But I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**39 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in about a month. It's half because I had no idea what should happen next and because I started school at the beginning of February and YEAR 11 IS MAYHEM. So my free time has been spent doing nothing. But I try guys, I really do. Sorry about it being a little shorter and only the first half has been proofed but I wanted to get this up. So anyway, here is chapter 10! (finally)**

_**Previously on Princess and the Geek**_

_And I want what's best for the baby. I want Ezra._

_But I don't just want him as the father._

_I might maybe, just maybe be developing feelings for him._

_Of the romantic type._

_I may want Ezra Fitz romantically too. But does he really want me in return?_

**Chapter 10**

**ARIA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings. Where was I? Then I realised that I was in fact lying in Ezra Fitz's bed. How long had I been there? I turn to look at the clock that was on the bedside table. _2:30pm._ Crap. How long had I been asleep? I guess the stress and everything I've been through recently is starting to take it's toll. I needed to get out of here. Maybe even out of Rosewood. The past three days have been stressful and confusing and I need time to process. But the question was where? That, I wasn't quiet sure, but I knew it wasn't going to be here. I got out of Ezra's bed to go and retrieve my shoes and bag from where I had left them earlier. As I was doing this, the bedroom door, which was previously shut, started to open.

"Oh hey there Sleeping Beauty. I thought I heard you rummaging around. Everything okay?" I blushed at his Sleeping Beauty comment... but now wasn't the time.

"Oh, yeah. I just might go home now and get out of your hair."

"Aria, your no bother. Trust me. You can stay as long as you like" He was so sweet.

"I know, but I think I just want to be alone. I hope you understand." I hope this didn't sound like I was pushing him away.

"It's fine Aria. Your car keys are downstairs and your car is out the front." He told me.

"Thank you Ezra."

After putting on my shoes and gathering my belongings, Ezra walked me out to my car. We then said our goodbyes and before I know it, his face was just one in the distance as I drove.

**EZRA'S POV**

Once I had made sure Aria was settled, I went back to school to retrieve Aria's car. When I made it to school, I went in to find Spencer to inform her of what had happened and that Aria was okay. I received a few comments from people here and there but that didn't bother me. I just wanted to do what I had to do then get back to Aria. By the time I got back to my place, I set Aria's keys down and walked upstairs to my room to see how Aria was doing. She was fast asleep. I walked in and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Aria. I'll always be here for you." I whispered before tip-toeing out and shutting the door behind me.

After what was a couple of hours, I heard some noise coming from my room. I walked up and opened the door to discover that Aria was up.

"Oh hey there Sleeping Beauty. I thought I heard you rummaging around. Everything okay?" I saw her blush at this comment but I don't think she wanted me to see that.

"Oh, yeah. I just might go home now and get out of your hair."

"Aria, your no bother. Trust me. You can stay as long as you like" She needed to know I was here for her. I could only imagine what she was going through right now.

"I know, but I think I just want to be alone. I hope you understand."

"It's fine Aria. Your car keys are downstairs and your car is out the front."

"Thank you Ezra."

After Aria put on her shoes and gathered her belongings, I walked Aria out to the car. We then said out goodbyes and Aria drove off into the distance. What was to happen next, only time would tell.

What felt like a couple of hours went by. All I could think of Aria. I know it's crazy but I think I've fallen for her. Hard. I decided to pick up my phone and text Aria.

**Just wondering how you are going. I know you wanted space. Just making sure you got home okay and everything – Ezra.**

As I pressed send, had the urge to call her. I wanted to hear her voice again. But if she wanted space, a phone call isn't what she needs right now. I just hope she can come to terms with everything soon. Or realise that I'm here to help her. I wish it was the latter of these two. I guess time will tell.

**ARIA'S POV**

After about an hour of driving, I decided to stop. I had been driving aimlessly since I left Ezra's. I didn't want to go home. I didn't know where I wanted to go. I decided to pull out my phone and find out where I was. I opened the GPS on my phone and discovered, I was basically in the middle of nowhere. However, there did seem to been an establishment not much further along. So I put down my phone and decided to head towards this place. If it had a room with a bed in it, it must be good enough for me.

I finally arrived at this establishment, or 'Lost Woods Resort'. It seemed to be kind of run down. But it did look promising. So I parked and walked inside.

"Hello?" I called out as I walked in.

"Welcome to the Lost Woods Resort." The main who greeted me looked very quiet, on edge even.

"I was wondering if I could get a room for one?"

"Of course. Sign here please." He showed me a book and turned around to get a key for me. I stared at the book for a second. Should I put my real name? Or something else?

"Something wrong miss?" The man asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Ah.. nothing." I said as I scribbled down Aria Fitz. Crap. Why did I do that? Too late now.

"You check into the lost woods because you don't want to be found. You'll be safe here."

"Pardon?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"Nothing. Have a good night miss" He said while handing me the key.

As I walked to my room, the mans words kept going through my head. You check into the lost woods because you don't want to be found. But I'm not hiding. At least. I don't think I am. Just then my phone went off.

**Just wondering how you are going. I know you wanted space. Just making sure you got home okay and everything – Ezra.**

Crap. What do I say. 'Oh, I'm fine. Just hiding from everyone in the middle of nowhere. Don't worry.' After

thinking about it for a minute, I decided to text back;

**Everything's fine. Thanks for making sure I'm fine. I appreciate it. - Aria.**

After replying to Ezra, I decided to call my mum to tell her I was staying at Spencer's for the night. I then called Spencer and told her not to worry about me but that I had told my mum I was staying at her place. Just I was about to place my phone on the table so I could lie down, it lit up with one message. Ezra.

**It's no problem. Just text/call me if you need anything. I'll always be here for you Aria. Forever. - Ezra.**

And after reading that single text message I realised what the man at the front desk meant earlier and why I wrote down my last name as Fitz.

You check into the lost woods because you don't want to be found. And maybe I don't want to be found. But Ezra has found me. And I may have found him too. Forever.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. It's kind of the same as last chapter I know. I guess this was a kind of filler. I'm kind of confused how this story is going to go so if you have an suggestions, please let me know. I will try to update soon. Now read and review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's been like… 3 months since I last updated? My apologies. I wil try harder but I have no idea what I want to happen next. You guys all want them to be happy and stuff but we need a little drama! Anyway, I'm going to see how I go on this one. I also had an idea for another story I might right but who knows about that. Sorry it's short and it's not proofed and stuff but I wanted to get this up. Anyway, here is to chapter 11!**

**Previously on Princess and the Geek**

_And after reading that single text message I realised what the man at the front desk meant earlier and why I wrote down my last name as Fitz._

_You check into the lost woods because you don't want to be found. And maybe I don't want to be found. But Ezra has found me. And I may have found him too. Forever._

**Chapter 11**

**EZRA'S POV**

It's been nearly a week and I haven't heard from Aria. Is she okay? Where is she? I assume her parents have heard from her or they would of filed a missing persons by now. I'm trying to give her space but she does know we're in this together right?

She's trying to avoid me or she would of contacted me by now.

She hates me for getting her pregnant.

She _hates me._

**ARIA'S POV**

It's been a week now. One week since I 'ran away' from home. I called my mum the day after I got here telling her what had happened. She'd offered to come and stay with me but I told her not to worry. I needed the time by myself. Plus, if she came, then there would be a 90% chance my father would come after her, and then things would get really messy. She had come once though, to give me some clean clothes and essentials that I needed.

I wonder how Ezra's doing. I know he's been trying his best to give me space and I respect that. But I don't think I need space anymore. I think it might be my time to go home.

Suddenly, my phone lit up, interrupting my thoughts.

**Aria, I've been trying to give you space but now I'm starting to get worried. At least reply to this telling me you're okay. Please don't hate me. - Ezra. **

That text helped me make up my mind. Before I went returned home, I needed to talk to Ezra.

**Ezra, I'm fine. Would you mind meeting me at the Old Town Diner at about 4pm? It's on the highway near a petrol station. We need to talk. – Aria.**

The Old Town Diner was a little place that I'd passed on my way here a week ago and I've been back once or twice to get a good meal. It was the perfect place to meet Ezra. It was about half way between the Lost Woods and Rosewood and if I desperately need to, I could always come back here if something didn't go right. That is, if I decided I wanted to hide again.

I looked at the clock beside me; it was now 2:30pm. That gave me an hour and a half to get myself ready to meet Ezra. To decide what I was going to tell him.

I've had so much time to think over this past week, it wasn't so much a case of what I wanted to say to him but how to say it, and how he would react.

**EZRA'S POV**

It had been just over an hour since I had received Aria's text with her asking to meet me. I'd been driving for about 45 minutes now, and I was nearly there. I'd had time this past week to think about this whole situation and this long drive has helped me plan what I was going to say, or how I was going to say it.

Ten minutes later, I found myself pulling into the small car park of The Old Town Diner. As I got out of my car, I spotted a small brunette sitting by herself at one of the tables inside. That must be Aria.

I walked inside the 1950s inspired diner, walking along till I found Aria.

"Aria?"

"Ezra. You came." Smiling at her, I took my seat in the booth, sitting opposite her.

"Of course I did. What makes you think I wouldn't?"  
"I don't know… I thought you might have chickened out at the last minute."

"I would never do that Aria."

We then just sat there for a few minutes. I examined her appearance. It was obvious that she had run herself done. She looked slightly pale and there seemed to be less care than usual taken into her appearance. I'm not make-up expert but she looked to be wearing little to no make-up. At least that meant she felt comfortable in her skin with me. Either that or she hadn't brought much make up with her. Whatever the reason, she looked beautiful none the less.

After a few moments of sitting there examining one another, We bother decided to speak up, startling each other.

"I missed you."

But it was what came out of Aria's mouth that startled me.

"I love you."

**CLIFF HANGER! I know it's horrible and I know it's not proofed and probably changes between tenses but whatever. And I think I have an idea of what I want to happen. I'll try and update soon. xx**


End file.
